Tifa's Journey
by Miru Ryu
Summary: After Sephiroth was defeated, Cloud and Aeris got married after Phoenix granted her another life. Tifa got bored of her life and thus began her own journey to stop another Cetra as well. [Ticent, Reffie]


**Tifa's journey**

Misha: Sooo… Tifa goes on a journey… For what, you ask? Well… After the whole Meteor thing Tifa got bored 'cuz Cloud and Aeris got married and now live in Costa del Sol. Tifa, living alone in Niebelheim, decides that now that she's got nothing else to do, she'll travel 'round the world. Not alone, though, for the persons going with her are the ones you'd less expect to. Heh, I'll tell you who; Good ol' Vinnie, Yuf and who could forget the barfly, Reno. Yep, I know… I'm high of sugar(As always) and so on… LET THE STORY START!

InFo:

"meow" is a person speaking,

_"meow"_ is a person thinking,

/stuff/ is a flashy flashback and

(Yo) is an author's note! Geddit?

Chapter 1: Journey's start

Tifa Lockheart wasn't the kind of girl you'd think would get bored. Well, not easily, but still…

She was living in Niebelheim, alone. Alone could be a wrong term, sinceshe did have Vincent living almost next door to her.

She hadn't seen Vincent after he went back to the coffin to 'atone for his sins'.

"Feh… He should know already that sleep does not work…" Tifa thought at the same time she was heating water on the stove. She wanted to have a normal night; She'd just drink tea and read a good book in front of the fireplace. 

But did she -really- think -that- would be what she'd be doing? No way, not tonight.

She was about to settle down and start her 'perfect night alone' as she heard a soft knock on her front door.

_"Awww… Not now…"_ she thought as she went to open the door only to see--- YUFFIE?

"Yuffie, why are you here?" Tifa asked. "Uhh… I -had- to get somewhere!" the young girl replied and gave Tifa a shy smile. "PLEASE, lemme in…!" Before Tifa could reply, the young ninja was already inside.

Tifa sighed; This was going to be a long night.

"And I was practically FORCED to flee Wutai!" Yuffie explained to a very tired Tifa. "Uh-huh… What then?" Tifa asked. "Well, then there was this man. He stood on them cliffs, he had silver hair. I dunno who it wa--"

"Silver hair!? Yuffie! Holy heck, Yuf, that man was Sephiroth!" Tifa yelled. "Uh? But, I thought Cloud killed him!" Yuffie panicked.

"Shit! We gotta go to Rocket Town!" Tifa said and hurried to the hall to get her maroon jacket. "Um… What 'bout me?" Yuffie asked. "…" Tifa thought for a while and remembered that she had a black jacket upstairs.

"Wait here." she said and ran up the stairs. After five minutes, Tifa came down with the coat. She handed it to Yuffie, who immediatly began trying it on.

"Oo, nice!" Yuffie said. "Let's go. We need more than just us two." Tifa said and headed out. Yuffie followed her after nabbing the flashlight from the table. Yuffie switched the flashlight on and pointed it at Tifa who was standing infront of Vincent's house.

Tifa knocked softly on the door. "Open, Vincent…" she muttered. Yuffie walked up to her. "What if he's not home?" she asked. "Then… I don't know what to do." Tifa said.

Tifa knocked again, a little louder this time. "Dammit Vincent Valentine!" she almost yelled. "I'm going in, Yuffie. Give me that flashlight." Tifa said. Yuffie handed Tifa the flashlight.

"Let's go inside." the brunette woman said and opened the door. Yuffie followed her inside. Tifa pushed the door open. It made no sound.

Once inside, Tifa switched the flashlight on. She pointed the light around the main hall and saw nothing out of oridinary… Except the thick layers of dust.

_"Hah… I guess Vincent's not into cleaning." _Tifa thought. She walked up the stairs, Yuffie trailing her silently. Tifa walked to the room with the secret passage.

"Yuffie, if you want, you can stay here. Vincent might be in his demon form." Tifa told the ninja. "Uhh… Sure." Yuffie said and sat down. "But can you at least give me the light?" she asked.

Tifa groaned and handed the light to Yuffie, who thanked her. Tifa walked to the passage and went down the flight of stairs.

Like a cat, Tifa continued towards the library. Her fingers trailed the wall. It had deep cuts, so Tifa assumed Vincent wasn't on a festive mood.

After reaching the library, Tifa searched it through-outly but she found nothing. "Hmm… I'll just head back to Yuffie…" Tifa said silently and turned around…

"WAH!" Tifa screamed as she made contact with someone. "… Tifa?" The voice belonged to none other than Vincent Valentine.

"Vincent! Don't scare me like that!" Tifa yelled at the black-haired man. A smile of sorts tugged the corner of Vincent's lips, but Tifa didn't notice it. "I am sorry." he said.

"Tifa! Are you okay!?" asked Yuffie. She had heard Tifa yell and ran downstairs. "Yeah… I think I'm fine." Tifa answered.

"Whoa. So you found him." the young ninja said. "Yes. After he nearly gave me a heartattack." the older brunette said.

"What do you want with me?" Vincent asked. "Yuffie saw Sephiroth." Tifa said and Yuffie slapped herself.

"Sephiroth? He's dead." Vincent said. "… Yeah, but…" Tifa begun. "He is dead, Tifa." Vincent repeated.

"Hey! Believe me, I saw a silver haired man when I fled Wutai!" Yuffie screamed. "Whatever." Vincent said. He turned and began walking away from the women.

Tifa ran after him and tugged his hand. "Vincent! Won't you at least come to Rocket Town with us?" she pleaded; She was now on her knees to stop him from leaving. Vincent looked down at her.

Yuffie thought that Vincent was going to slap her. But Vincent pulled her up and the ninja girl sighed.

"Tifa. I don't know what Yuffie had seen that day, but I give you my word; It was not Sephiroth." Vincent said to the brunette woman.

"… Yes… But Vincent!" Tifa said. Vincent let go of her and walked to the coffin room. "I am not leaving." he stated.

"Vincent Valentine! You should know that sleeping won't do any good!" Yuffie screamed. Vincent stopped and turned to them.

"… What would you know?" he asked quietly. Tifa looked at the ground. Yuffie tried to reply to him, but she couldn't find the right words.

"… I thought so. Leave me alone." Vincent said. "Vincent, I know how you feel. Come with us, please!" Tifa said, still looking at the dusty floor beneath her.

Yuffie looked at them both. She was sure that Vincent would go to Tifa and kiss her. She was almost sure.

"Tifa, how do you know what I feel?" Vincent asked. "I have gone through it. I lost Cloud to Aeris. It broke my heart." the martial artist said silently.

"…" Vincent was silent. _"So there is an other one with the same reson to grief…" _he thought. Tifa raised her gaze at him.

"Will you come with us?" she asked. "… Very well. I shall accompany you." Vincent said and Yuffie gave a small whoop; They'd be together… Again.

--------

Misha- That's the end of chapter one. Now I know it got strange and that shit but… It was… Strange… Strange… Yeah… I'm repeating myself again, eh?Slaps self on the head R&R, please and I'll hand out free ice cream.


End file.
